Aaron and Emily: Lucky & Penelope
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Two episodes I really hate with bonding between our trio. HP


Begin Transmission

Lacy here with two episodes I would really love to erase from my memory. Lucky and Penelope. Yes those two. Now since they are two episodes that go together I will be doing one story for them. You'll see me do that for other two-parter episodes. So this one, I would really have loved to have been JJ when she put the bullet in the guy's head who shot our Garcia. I'm sure Morgan wanted to be in JJ's place too. Now I know at the end of the second part, Garcia has that moment thing with Kevin. Well I'll tell you right now, I don't like Kevin. I'm a Morgan/Garcia fan all the way so I am changing that. There will be no relationship with Tech boy and our girl. She's Morgan's and we all know it. That's about all I got for a summary so sit back, picture horrible things for the jerk who shot Garcia and have fun! *looks at last sentence* Maybe I should go see that shrink. (E/N: *pats Lacy's shoulder* probably hun.)

Disclaimer: I may have just said I need to see a shrink, but I'm still in denial about everything else. (E/N: The shrink will help with that.)

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily poured out three drinks and carried them into her living room. She handed one to Dave and another to Hotch before taking her seat beside the younger man. Since their first dinner at Emily's place, the three tended to migrate there after cases. It was a comfort for the three.

"Either of you know what's up with Morgan and Garcia?" Dave asked.

Emily nodded, sipping her drink. "Garcia met a guy."

Hotch and Dave both nodded. No more needed to be said. They all knew, even Dave and Hotch, how close Morgan and Garcia were and their feelings weren't exactly a state secret.

"Has he tried to fix it?" Hotch asked.

"I don't think Garcia is willing to talk to him long enough to let him." Emily said. "As it is she refused to call him with updates during this last case."

Dave shook his head. "I know there are rules against it, but maybe we should just lock them in a closet and see what happens."

Emily and Hotch laughed. The three then groaned as Hotch's phone went off.

"We just got off a case." Emily muttered as Hotch stood to take the call.

Dave downed the rest of his drink then saw the look Emily was giving him. "What? Who knows when we'll be back, I'm not gonna leave it sitting here."

Before Emily could say anything, Hotch snapped his phone shut and faced the other two. Both frowned.

"Aaron you look like you've seen a ghost." Dave said, standing.

Emily stood also. "Hotch what is it?"

"Garcia's been attacked." Hotch said. "She was shot."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

(A/N: Yes I know at the beginning of Penelope, Hotch is at the BAU and tells JJ about Garcia but I had to change things around so it would work for the series.)

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch watched Emily sit with JJ as they waited for news on Garcia. While he knew that Emily had taken a larger role in his life, he was beginning to see that she had done the same in the lives of their team mates as well. It shouldn't have surprised him. Emily was the one who kept reminding him that they were family. Dave and Hotch turned as Morgan finally arrived and explained that he was in church and his phone was off. Shortly after Garcia's surgeon comes up and explains that she'll be just fine. Once Hotch said that he and Dave were returning to the scene and said that they aren't working anything else until the man responsible is caught, he pulled Dave and Emily aside.

"We need to keep an eye on Morgan." Hotch said quietly. "From what you said Emily, he's going to be feeling guilty."

Dave and Emily both nodded.

"I'll watch him until we regroup." Emily said.

"Let Garcia know we're going to get this guy." Dave said.

Emily smiled and nodded before rejoining the others. Dave and Hotch made their way out of the hospital.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Three days later, Emily once again found herself sitting in her living room with Hotch and Dave. Morgan refused to leave Garcia and JJ and Reid were taking turns keeping an eye on him.

"It's like the guy showed up long enough to shoot Garcia and then vanished into the wind." Emily said.

"Let's hope not or Morgan may never leave Garcia alone again." Hotch said.

"I don't think Morgan would have a problem with that." Emily said.

"Might make cases a little harder though." Dave said. "We'd either have to take Garcia everywhere or leave Morgan behind."

"I don't really see Garcia willingly leaving her dungeon." Emily said. "Nor do I see her letting Morgan hover. Even when they're on good terms."

Hotch leaned his head back against the couch. "Hopefully it won't come to that. For the sake of Garcia, Morgan and the team we have to catch this guy."

"And we will." Dave said. "There is no way he's smarter then all of us. We'll get him."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily walked into Hotch's office as she hung up her cell. "Morgan is taking Garcia home."

Hotch frowned. "Has she been cleared?" Emily raised a brow. Hotch shook his head. "Never mind. Is he going to stay with her?"

Emily sat down. "If he can convince her. Things are better with them. I think with everything going on, they've pushed aside what happened realizing it doesn't matter any more."

"Good." Hotch looked at his watch. "It's late, you should head home."

Emily nodded. "So should you." she watched something pass over Hotch's face. "Hotch, what is it? What's wrong?"

Hotch sighed and leaned back in his chair, knowing there was no use lying to Emily.

"Hailey wants a divorce." Hotch said.

(A/N: I know it's not for two more episodes but I wanted to start the ball rolling on that now. Forgive me?)

Emily was speechless. Almost. "Why?"

"I won't leave the BAU." Hotch said. "And she doesn't want to deal with it any more."

Emily sighed. "Oh Hotch, are ok you?"

Emily winced at how stupid the question was but was surprised when Hotch gave a slight laugh.

"I will be. I hope." Hotch said. "For now I'm just taking it all in." he cleared his throat. "Would you mind if I stayed with you again? Hailey moved herself and Jack back to the house today."

Emily nodded. "You don't have to ask Hotch."

"It'll just be for a little while until I find an apartment." Hotch went on almost like he didn't hear Emily.

Emily noticed this and stood up. She walked around to Hotch and placed a hand on his shoulder while leaning against this desk. Hotch looked at her.

"Stop Hotch." Emily said. "I've told you before you can stay as long as you need to."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily stood with the others while Morgan led Garcia back out of the bullpen after Garcia had a brief talk with Kevin Lynch. All were smiling since they saw the look on Morgan's face as Garcia talked with the other tech.

"Someone's jealous." Emily muttered.

Hotch crossed his arms. "So long as it doesn't cause him to punch the guy, I don't care."

Dave looked at JJ who was standing a bit away from the group looking at the body.

"I'm gonna talk to JJ." Dave said. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

As Dave left, Reid did as well. Emily and Hotch stood quiet as they watched Dave coax JJ from the area and up to his office.

"Oh great." Hotch groaned.

Emily looked at him. "What?"

Hotch sighed but Emily could see a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"I've seen that look on Dave's face before." he said.

Emily smirked. "Well looks like things are going to get interesting around here."

Hotch chuckled. "Ready to head out?"

Emily nodded. "Yeah you have everything you'll need?"

"Most of my clothes are in my car." Hotch said. "Anything else I'll go back for once I find an apartment."

Emily patted Hotch's bicep and led the way out of the bullpen.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

See told ya I wasn't going to let anything happen with tech boy and Garcia. And I know I probably threw people by bringing up the divorce already since it's two episodes away but like I said in my little A/N I wanted to start things with that now cause you know Hotch knew about it before the papers came. Also I know it looks like I've decided on a Rossi/JJ pairing but I'll wait for the poll results. I could easily turn it into a friendship. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

Sarah here! Watching "About Face" Reid is scaring me, no matter how much I love him. And this is the first time I've ever seen Emily on TV, not just my head. I now know the difference between Elle and Emily. :) Kisses!~Sarah


End file.
